villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stromboli
The Greedy Puppeteer Stromboli is a the secondary villain from Disney's animated film Pinocchio. He appears in the first Disney vs Non Disney Villains tournament, but in a non-combat role. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War The Rival Show Stromboli has never had a problem drawing a crowd to his show, but, the new act in town, Puppetino has him almost out of business. Desperate, Stromboli calls upon Doctor Facilier to help him deal with the problem. Facilier agrees after Stromboli offers him a vast sum of money, not knowing that Facilier had already planned o deal with the puppet master. As it turns out, Facilier is able to succeed in his mission and Stromboli's show once again begins to make money. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War A Perfomance in Paris Stromboli is shown in the greayt majority of the tournament. While perfoming in the Festival of Fools, Stromboli is amongst the witnesses to watch the terrible act of Quasimodo's torture, though without showing any remorse. A Succeed Task It is revealed, that Stromboli is the co-worker of the sinister Coachman, along with many fellow villain perfomers. During a night at the Lobster Inn. the party gets a vist from Dr. Schechter, a scientist working for Tyler. The doctor makes a proposition with the Coahcman; lure more children into their circus, for purposes unknown, in exchange for a vast sum of money. The party then agree to Schechter's terms and start their ultimate show in the circus, drawing many young innocent children to the circus tent. During the play, Stromboli makes an introduction scene, regarding about the show, leaving all of the rest work to his fellow partners. By the end of the show, the children are locked up in cells. Avoiding the Authorities Later, Schechter reveals to the Coachman his real plot, as he wants the captured children, to create immortality serums for Tyler. Knowing the terrible consequences about that terrible crime, the Coachman and Stromboli decide to keep a distance with the authorities. The Battle at the Circus Much more later, the Coachman rallies his allies, as he announches them his next grand show, featuring the brainwashed dinosaurs, controlled by Sarousch. When several heroes break out in the circus, Stromboli takes it on the heroes. He manages to toss out Louie, before he would deal with the remain heroes. Despite his efforts, Stromboli is forced to retreat from the circus tent, after he witness Mommy Fortuna's demise by the Marahute. Category:Disney Villains Category:Background Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Circus Entertainers in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Pinocchio Villains Category:"Pinocchio Disney" Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Background Characters Category:Jim Cummings